hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape from Death Mountain
Escape from Death Mountain is the thirty-seventh Hyrule Historia mission and eleventh of Return of Sulkaris. Intro On the blizzard-ravaged Death Mountain. * Saria: I wasn't expecting Death Mountain to be so cold! * Saria: I didn't pack any pants but at least I had my sweater. * Impa: There's been a strangely long winter here for several years now. * Impa: The Gorons hate it more than you do. * Impa: I'm surprised they've not migrated yet. * Saria: Stubborn rock men. * Impa: We should keep going. Inside Darunia's halls. * Darunia: So if we don't run from our homes, all of us are dead? * Zelda: The Oocca are going to cleanse this entire mountain. * Rauru: They will not hesitate to destroy you all as they go after Sulkaris. * Zelda: Please Darunia, you have to believe me. * Rauru: Her visions all come true. * Darunia: Weeks ago we spotted the Gohma passing through our lands. * Darunia: I tried to convince myself that they would ignore us Gorons. * Darunia: It seems no matter how hard we try, the Gorons need help from others. * Darunia: Every time we get a taste of independence something binds us. Flashback to Gorons toiling in a mine under the lash of the Volvagians and Lizalfos. * Darunia: There was a time when Gorons were slaves here in the mountain. * Darunia: Mighty Volvagians and their servants lorded over us. Flashback to a Goron rebellion against the Volvagians. * Darunia: For countless years my people lead rebellions against our masters. * Darunia: Despite driving their servants from the mountains the Volvagians kept us in line. Flashback to Darunia striking down Dakkon. * Darunia: Even so, we Gorons never give up. * Darunia: It was your people, not our strength, that finally freed us. * Zelda: There is no dishonor in seeking help from others. * Zelda: If your people did not help my father in the Gerudo Wars, I may not be here now. * Darunia: Your humbleness and wisdom betrays your age, little girl! * Darunia: Unlike Ruto over here, who still acts like a spoiled child. * Ruto: And you wonder why our two peoples never get along... * Darunia: Dangoro, send out an evacuation order across the entire mountain range. * Darunia: I want all our military to gather outside of Hyrule Castle. * Dangoro: At once, my King! * Impa (enters the hall with Saria): Well what are the odds that five Sages would come together here? * Zelda: Impa! * Impa: Sorry I'm late, hopefully I didn't miss anything important. * Rauru: Nothing important, half of Hyrule has only been destroyed. * Saria: Now it's too warm... I hate Death Mountain. * Link: Saria?! * Saria: Is that you, Link?! (embraces Link) * Saria: Holy Farore you are stronger than I remember! * Link: Sorry about that... * Saria: Look at how big you are now! * Link: You've probably not grown an inch since I last saw you. * Saria: I'm a Kokiri and a Sage, I'll probably be stuck like this for at least five centuries. * Darunia: Always nice seeing lovebirds reunited. * Zelda: What do you mean by lovebirds? * Ruto: Past tense, those two used to be a couple. * Ruto: It ended when they realized how strange one of them not growing up would be. * Ruto: Personally I'm not shedding any tears. * Zelda: It was probably for the best. * Ruto: Are you jealous? * Zelda: What?! No! * Ruto: You're not fooling me. * Zelda: I barely even know the guy! * Zelda: Besides he seems too... he's too... * Link: You know what that means... * Saria: Oh no you don't. * Ruto: Too handsome? Link pulls Saria's underwear. * Zelda (glares): Too childish. * Saria: Just like old times, buddy... * Link (releases the underwear): Are you OK? * Saria: I don't think we can roughhouse anymore... * Ruto: Jeeaaallllloouuuussss... Zelda angrily leaves the hall. * Darunia: So who wants Dodongo bladder for dinner? POV switches to the Gohma marching on Death Mountain and Sulkaris entering the cave where Maphaeus resides. * Sulkaris: I was told long ago that I was banished because we could not be killed. * Sulkaris: You all would have gladly destroyed me, were it not for our immortality. * Sulkaris: Well a remarkable thing happened to me, I was killed. Maphaeus surfaces from the lava. * Sulkaris: You wanted the mortals of Hyrule to think none of us could be stopped. * Sulkaris: You kept me alive, all to protect yourselves. * Maphaeus: So you've come to take revenge on us, revenge for letting you live? * Sulkaris: This is not some petty revenge, I've come to expose all your lies to Hyrule! * Sulkaris: Your plans for the Triforce and the souls of this world is over. * Maphaeus: You know what fate awaits all of us if the Triforce runs its course. * Sulkaris: Oh no, I plan to take the Triforce for myself. * Sulkaris: After all of you are revealed and gone, this world will answer only to me. * Maphaeus (laughs): Now you are starting to sound like your fellow Sages. * Sulkaris (pulls out Malkorbagia's Water Medallion): It takes a monster to destroy one! Sulkaris has the Shroud Walkers exude a stream of gas and uses the Water Medallion to freeze it along with Maphaeus and the lava in the cave, then steps on the rock to shatter the frozen Maphaeus. A sharp pain is felt by all other Sages. * Rauru: Sulkaris must have killed another First Sage! Sulkaris grabs the Fire Medallion from Maphaeus' corpse. * Darunia: It was Maphaeus, I can't feel the fire anymore! Oocca drop pods start to fall from the City in the Sky. Solahrasin and the Silent Guards, Kovaloo and the Kovalians, Evaleen and the Gibdos march on Death Mountain and engage in battle with each other as well as the Gohma and the Oocca. Solahrasin attempts to strike down Sulkaris, but misses. During the fight, Sulkaris snaps a Silent Sentinel in two. * Sulkaris: I'm here Demoko, come out and slay me!!! On the City on the Sky, Demoko and Ooccoo witness the battle via crystal ball. * Ooccoo: Sages have engaged Sulkaris, shall I stall the Aura? * Demoko: No, cleanse the entire mountain without delay! * Ooccoo: We may destroy Sages other than Sulkaris... * Demoko: Do not halt the Aura! Back on the surface. * Ruto: Why are the Sages fighting each other? * Saria: I would think they would team up against Sulkaris... * Darunia: Whatever the case, we have to march through them to our exit! * Darunia: Prepare for battle, brothers! The Sages prepare to fight, leaving Link and Zelda. * Link: You don't seem surprised that they are fighting. * Zelda: This is not the first time they've battled. Outro * Rauru: Come on now, into the caves! Most Sages enter a large cave except Darunia, who continues to hold the line with Link. * Darunia: Prove to me you're men, brothers! Darunia and Link charge into the fight with a small squad of Gorons. * Darunia: Advance! * Darunia: Don't falter!!! * Darunia: Hold the line until our brothers are out! As the last of the Gorons run into the cave, Liyer appears and uses a Dominion Rod to steal a statue from an Oocca Commandant, turning it against its owner. * Liyer: What are you waiting for? Liyer, Darunia and Link continue to fight for a short time. * Liyer: Run! The Aura is going to fire! (enter the cave with the others) * Rauru: Come on, you're slower than Torch Slugs! (notices the Aura discharging and runs deep into the cave) As the Aura fires, Gorons and the Sages are safely protected from the weapon of mass destruction as it engulfs Solahrasin, Kovaloo, Evaleen, Sulkaris, their minions and the Oocca alike. * Darunia: That was the most fun I've had in ages. On the City in the Sky. * Ooccoo: The entire area has been cleansed, no sign of Sulkaris. * Demoko: Are you certain that she is dead? * Ooccoo: Our Surveyors report that the Gohma are abandoning their hives. * Ooccoo: Such an utter retreat suggests their leader is quite dead. * Demoko: Establish a perimeter of bases around the mountain and garrison them. * Demoko: Nothing escapes the Death Mountain until we know she's dead. * Ooccoo: The people of Hyrule will not take kindly to our presence. * Demoko: I don't give a damn, in a century or two they'll be back to revering us! * Demoko: Our armies stay until we are certain Sulkaris is dead! The Sage Medallions of Evaleen, Kovaloo and Solahrasin, as well as Sulkaris' mask, are retrieved by the Gohma. POV switches to the prison in Hyrule Prime, showing three cells each holding Halthor, Tingle and Agitha. * Agitha (speaks to an insect): Hey there little buggy. * Agitha: Did your parents leave you all alone? * Agitha: Bet they were too busy getting rupees and knickknacks to fill their house. * Agitha (notices a Gohma Larva outside the portcullis): Oh goodie! The portcullis opens. Mido appears. * Agitha: Mido! * Agitha (leaves the cell and embraces Mido): Oh Mido, you are my hero! * Agitha: You're so great I could just kiss you! * Agitha: Now comes the best part of Sulkaris' plan... Inside the throne room of Hyrule Castle. * Laruto: The Gohma have completely abandoned all of Lanayru. * Aydia: Why would they just give up a foothold on the entire Province? * Kazakk: What the... Agitha and Mido enter the room. * Agitha: Consider the retreat an act of goodwill from the Gohma. Laruto and Aydia draw weapons. Guards surround Mido and Agitha. * Agitha: Calm down, I think you'll want to hear what I have to say. * Kazakk: How did you slip by so many guards? * Agitha: What matters is that the Gohma want to end hostilities. * Agitha: They wish to propose an alliance to fight against the Oocca. Category:Hyrule Historia